Wireless communication systems enable users to communicate remotely via radio frequencies (RF). Current wireless communication systems such as wireless local area networks (WLAN) and wireless personal area networks (WPAN) may utilize mm-wave communications. Wireless devices utilize antennae to receive data and radios to generate the RF signals to transmit data.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example receiving scanning antenna 100 utilized in imaging systems. The antenna 100 includes a lens 110 and antenna elements 120. The lens 110 includes a hemispherical portion 112 having a radius R and a cylindrical extension 114 having a length L. The lens 110 may be fabricated from dielectric material. The antenna elements 120 are placed on a flat surface of the cylindrical extension 114. Each antenna element 120 receives signals by its own beam 130. The direction of a beam 130 is based on displacement X of a corresponding antenna element 120 from a focal point 116 of the lens 110. Beam-scanning can be accomplished by switching the antenna elements 120 which may require external switching circuitry and is complex at mm-wave frequencies. Alternatively, external circuitry may be utilized to pass video signals out of each antenna element 120 in order to accomplish beam scanning. The antenna 100 can operate in receive mode but cannot operate in transmit mode. Accordingly, the antenna 100 can not be used with communication transceivers.